Naruto Fallen Angel
by Hisea Ori
Summary: Naruto Left The Village Now hes Back Hes A Shape shifter And Is A Part Of A Team The Team Are Kami's daughter Kyuubis Sister Naruto and Hinata And Of Course Their Sensei Kurenai [Complete rewrite and other changes on the way]


THIS CHAPTER IS NOT WRITEN BY ME ITS WRITEN BY ARTFUL LOUNGER AND IS A PART OF HIS STORY NARUTO THE CHIMERA

thank Artful Lounger for letting me use this chapter

It was a night of terror that no one would forget for centuries in the Konohagakure no Sato, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. The night that

the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune the greatest of the nine Bijuu, the great tailed demons of legend attacked and destroyed a great part of the

village, ending the lives of thousands, civilians and shinobi of all ranks alike, no one was immune to the great creatures wrath, malice and rage

as it bathed the land in endless flame which melted steel and flesh alike and then crushed what remained beneath clawed foot or furred tail.

All of those losses, among shinobi, or civilian were considered irrelevant compared to the greatest loss, the loss of the great Yondaime Hokage,

the greatest Hokage yet to take the helm of the village. The man gave his life and more in order to seal the foul beast's soul into a newborn child,

his own child though VERY few knew of it and those who did kept it a secret, his last wish was that the boy be treated as a hero, sadly that was

a wish that was completely ignored as the people sought a scapegoat to vent their rage, anger, and hatred for the fox upon. The people went

without such a scapegoat for a day or two after the attack until people came upon the notion of an idiot, that the child was in fact the demon and

acted as if it were true. 'The damn fox is still here, weakened as it is, we can not let this chance go by, we must avenge the Yondaime!' were the

thoughts of almost a hundred villagers as they marched towards the orphanage where the boy stayed.

The boy's 'caretakers' merely let them in as if they weren't here to murder an innocent child, among the first in the room was a man with a headband

over one eye and a shock of gravity-defying grey hair determined to 'avenge his sensei' , among many others with similar headbands and goals,

all of which circulated around the death of an innocent child. Luck was with the child however as the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Sasuke, was

watching over the boy with his crystal ball and upon seeing the sight at the orphanage, immediately went to the place, a full squad of ANBU behind him.

As they fell upon the orphanage they found that the boy was not lethally harmed, but was still very badly hurt, as they arrested the foolish civilians

and more foolish shinobi, including the grey-haired jounin who shouted that "You can not protect the boy forever Sandaime!" before he vanished

among the other prisoners. Fearing for the young child's life he was rushed to the hospital where his wounds were grudgingly treated under the

Sandaime's watchful eye, making sure that the child came to no further harm that night.

However, what the grey haired former ANBU captain said soon proved to be true as the boy WAS harmed physically, mentally and emotionally

for the next four years, three of which were spent in the orphanage with people who detested him, the fourth spent alone in a small apartment in the

slums, with graffiti on the walls and door and hatred from every direction.

On that night, October 10th the worst day of the boy's life was experienced.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto POV

XXXXXXXXX

Pain, that is what he felt, as well as fear, there was plenty of that too, and hope, hope that he would be saved.

It was a normal day for Naruto, a living hell being persecuted for absolutely nothing everyone either actively or sneakily causing him physical

harm or wishing someone would kill him soon, like I said a normal day, not much out of the ordinary, at least until about six O'Clock rolled

around. At that point the world went to hell, than back to Earth which is possibly worse than hell for one blond, blue-eyed boy.

It started with the mob hammering upon his door, until it finally collapsed inward at which point the apartment was swarming with drunken

villagers with a smattering of fully sober and fully armed shinobi, with one grey-haired former ANBU acting as the leader.

They tore through his house, searching for the 'Demon' hoping to avenge the Yondaime and there loved ones. When they found him they beat

him, until many bones were broken and they felt the need to finish the job, at which point the grey haired ANBU, having watched until now,

took up the position to end the boys life ten feet in front of him, the boy was held up by his armpits by two semi-sober villagers, he took his

stance, legs spread, left arm straight down, right arm clasping the left as the sound of birds and a flash of lightening filled the room.

"This is for Minato Sensei demon, finishing what he failed to do five years ago!" the man yelled as he ran towards the immobilized boy, his arm,

encased in lightening, thrusting towards the boy's head, ready to plow through and end his life. The hand reached closer five feet, three, one….

The hand had barely grazed the boy's face, completely scorching the left side of his face, from cheek to forehead boiling and melting the flesh

into a wax-like substance before an grizzled, liver-spotted hand clasped the man's wrist and threw him across the room, knocking out the

villagers soon afterwards and having the ANBU arrest them all.

The Sandaime would have preferred to give them all a death-sentence, especially Kakashi since this wasn't even the twentieth time that he

had tried to take the boy's life though it was only his second time getting caught. But sadly with the council dead set against him, he knew

that the men and women would get a slap on the wrist, a token night in jail and would be free by morning, with the council on their side the

shinobi would get, at worst, a few days suspension from duty, it is sad how the human mind works.

The old man rushed to the hospital to have the boy treated, and managed to get them to treat him. He got a report from the doctor before he went in however.

"The boy is lucky to be alive Saruobi-sama. He had about a dozen broken bones, and a few torn muscles, the worst damage was to the

face however, the chidori literally melted the flesh on the left side of the boy's face and he will never be able to use that eye again." The

doctor said in a worried and tired tone.

"Can I see him doctor?" the old man asked.

"Yes, it should be fine, just be quiet." And with that the doctor departed for home.

The old man slowly opened the door to the boy's room and what he saw almost threw him into shock. The boy was gone! The nearby window

was open and a draft blew in. There was only one thing new aside from the missing child and that was a note upon the boy's pillow.

The note said only one word.

'REGRET'

The ANBU were sent to search for him of course, but there was no sign anywhere, it was as if the boy never existed in the first place and

they never received the slightest clue as to his location.

Until one year later when Three strange masked figures appeares in the Hokage's office on the anniversary of the boy, Uzumaki Naruto's, disappearance.

AND THIS CHAPTER IS STILL NOT WRITEN BY ME ITS WRITEN BY ARTFUL LOUNGER AND IS A PART OF HIS STORY NARUTO THE CHIMERA

once again thank Artful Lounger for letting me use this chapter if you think it is so good


End file.
